O brilho de uma nova estrela
by Aishiteru-san
Summary: Filha dos maiores feiticeiros do mundo,Hikari tem que provar o seu valor...será que ela da conta do desafio?
1. Boas e Más notícias

**Oiii pessoinhas!**

**Eu to aqui escrevendo a minha primeira fic(to super feliz)graças a minha querida revisora Mila,ou como vcs vão conhecer daqui a uma tempo :Mikarin(pq ela também ta escrevendo uma fic)que se ofereceu gentilmente para revisar minha fic(gentilmente uma ova! Ela quer mesmo é ler a história antes de todo mundo)e me dar todo o apoio que eu precisava.Também quero agradecer a AngieGirl,que me ajudou a postar essa bendita fic.**

**Bem...espero que gostem!Boa leitura!**

Cap.1-Boas e más noticias

Aquele barulho já acordará todos naquela casa de dois andares,porte grande e cor amarela...todos, menos aquela bela menina de cabelos castanhos claros rebeldes,com duas mechas que insistiam em cair para frente de seus lindos olhos cor de âmbar.Belas curvas formavam bem seus treze anos.

Voz :vamos Hikari...acorde...você vai chegar atrasada de novo!

Mas ela nem se mexia

'é igualzinha a mãe'pensava o pobre bichinho alado,que já estava cansado de lhe dar tantas patadas 'ou até pior...'

Kero não se conforma com a preguiça da menina e se transforma em Kerberus,sem que essa percebesse ,da um rugido tão alto que finalmente a menina acorda.

Hikari :Aiii...Kero!Por que você sempre faz isso?...Ai não estou atrasada de novo!AiAiAi...

Kerberus :se você não tivesse um sono tão pesado.

Hikari(dando língua) :você é que é chato...Mas não sei o que seria de mim sem você!

Dito isso ela lhe da um pequeno beijo na bochecha e começa a sair do quarto.

Kero :vai logo...antes que se atrase mais

Hikari :ta...tchauzinho!

Kero :não esquece de pedir para a Saki o meu pedaço de bolo

Hakari(já no meio da escada):ta bom...seu guloso!

Enquanto Hikari descia as escadas ,podia se ouvir duas vozes conhecidas,vindas da cozinha.

Hikari :Bom dia mãe!Bom dia pai!

Sakura e Shaoran :Bom dia Hikari!

Hikari sentou-se na mesa do café da manhã e deu um beijo em cada um.

Na cozinha a família continuava uma conversa agradável,ate o telefone tocar e Shaoran se retira da mesa para atende-lo.

Hikari acaba de comer e olha pro relógio.

Hikari :Ai meu deus...vou me atrasar...tchau mãe!

Sakura : tchau querida!

Sakura vai em direção a Shaoran.

Ela percebe que a pessoa com quem Shaoran falava já havia desligado,mas esse ainda segurava o telefone sem ação.

Sakura :Shaoran...o que aconteceu?

Shaoran olha para Sakura com um olhar vazio e sem expressão,então sussurra-lhe um nome...como se entende-se o recado Sakura o abraça com todas as forças ,sendo seu abraço retribuído com a mesma intensidade e tristeza por Shaoran,eles sabiam que seus problemas só estavam começando.

Hikari corria o mais rápido que podia. Ao chegar ao portão da escola encontrou sua melhor amiga Akane.

Akane :Ola Hikari!

Hikari :Oi Akane!Vamos entrar?

Akane :Claro!Não quer ficar mais atrasada do que já esta,não é?

Hikari :Muito engraçado!Vamos logo.

Assim que entraram na sala de aula,cumprimentaram suas amigas,e ali ficaram conversando enquanto o professor (que estava atrasado) não chegava.

'corri tanto pra nada!'pensava Hikari sem retirar seu ouvido da conversa.

Professor(entrando meio ofegante,sinal de que havia corrido muito) :Sentem-se alunos!Hoje tenho duas noticias importantes para lhes dar.

**Continua...**

**Olha eu aqui de novo!**

**Então o que acharam?Desculpe o primeiro cap. Estar curto,é pra dar suspense.**

**Obrigado para aqueles que tiveram paciência de ler ate o final.**

**Agradeço novamente a minha querida revisora e amiga pela ajuda e mando mil beijos para ela!**

**Se quiserem,deixem rewies...para eu saber o que preciso melhorar e saber o que esta dentro dos eixos.**

**E até a próxima ...**

**P.S. tenho uma miga que não curte muito fic + já tava me enchendo de todo dia perguntar se eu havia postado,por isso..."Ta aqui Duda postada!Beijo miga!"**


	2. Novidades e mais novidades

**Olá!To aqui d novo postando o segundo capitulo da minha fic q eu consegui postar graças a Mikarim(minha querida revisora), daianefocking(essa me ajuda pelo msn) e a Duda (essa só ajuda moralmente) e espero q vcs gostem! **

**Mais agradecimentos no final da fic!**

**Boa leitura**

Cap. 2- Novidades e mais novidades

Hikari olhou surpresa para Akane,o que será que o professor tinha pra dizer a eles de tão importante?

Professor:A partir de hoje teremos um novo aluno na sala...(ele olha para a porta)Por favor entre...

Todos os alunos olham para a porta.Em alguns segundos entra na sala um menino de cabelos escuros que iam até o ombro,olhos verdes com uma pequena tonalidade de um amarelo claro e com um corpo bem definido.Suas belas formas fizeram com que todas as meninas da 7a série A suspirarem mais alto.

Hikari(olhando para Akane):Que estranho!Um aluno novo no meio do bimestre...

Hikari virou-se novamente para a frente e encarou o aluno novo.Ele olhou para ela.Por um momento os dois se fitaram...O que Hikari reconhecia naqueles olhos ?De repente Hikari gelou.Ela o conhecia de algum lugar...Uma memória veio em sua mente...

**Flash black**

Akane:Vamos Hikari!Vamos nos atrasar para encontrar o pessoal no clube!

Hikari(correndo ao encontro da amiga):Já vou!Já vou!Tchau mãe!Tchau pai!

Sakura e Shaoran:Tchau meninas!Divirtan-se!

Akane:Tchau gente!

No clube...

Voz :Aqui meninas!

Hikari:Oi Sora!Oi gente!

Tenshi:Como vocês demoraram!

Senshi:Aposto que a culpa foi a Hikari...só pode...

Hikari(meio brava):EI...eu ouvi isso!

A noite estava muito animada, os nove amigos ficaram horas ali conversando sobre escola,cinema,esporte,enfim coisas do dia-a-dia...Depois de um tempo todos estavam com vontade de dançar...os oito se dirigiram a pista...mas alguém ficou pra trás...

Akane(reparando que Hikari não seguira o grupo):Vamos Hikari! Venha dançar conosco!Levante-se já daí e venha para a pista!

Hikari:Não, por enquanto estou sem vontade.

Akane(fazendo biquinho):Porfavorzinho!

Hikari:Depois! Juro...

Akane(derrotada):Ok...mas lembre...jura é divida!

Hikari(rindo):Ok!

Hikari viu sua amiga se afastar até a pista de dança e tomou um gole de refrigerante**(refrigerante gente...não pensem besteira)**.Nesse momentose deparou com um par de olhos verdes meio amarelo falhado que por fração de segundos a fez tremer por todo corpo.Quando reparou estar sendo observado,o dono do belo par de olhos acenou para Hikari com o mais belo sorriso estampado no rosto.Ela por sua vez corou instantaneamente como se fosse um pimentão, mas antes que pudesse responder descentemente ao gesto do rapaz Akane chegou e puxou sua mão.

Akane:Agora venha! Você prometeu e...

Hikari:Promessa é divida...sei,eu sei...

Akane:Ótimo...

O rapaz ficou observando as duas se dirigirem a pista de dança até que se perdessem no meio da multidão...

**Fim do Flash black**

Prof: Sente-se ali...ao lado de Hikari...

Hikari:Akane,esse garoto estava no clube semana passada lembra?

Akane:Não,não lembro...

O menino se sentou ao lado de Hikari mas não disse mais nada.

Prof:Yrokiro veio de Tókio com os pais e terminará os estudos aqui em Tomoeda.Agora turma eu tenho ainda um segundo recado...

A turma se agitou por um bom tempo...Mais um recado...Qual seria?

Prof:Daqui a exato um mês teremos nossa primeira aula de campo,mas eu não direi para onde iremos...será surpresa.

Toda turma ficou desapontada com a notícia...mas o professor estava decidido em não mudar de opinião.

Enquanto o professor passava a matéria no quadro Hikari tentava sem sucesso olhar pra Yrokiro,para confirmar todas as suas suspeitas sobre o menino.Mas quando notou que não conseguiria ver mais do que um olho dele,desistiu.Yrokiro ao perceber estar sendo observado deu um sorriso tão discreto que apenas ele sabia que existia.

Depois de algum tempo o sinal que anunciava o início do intervalo tocou.

Antes que pudesse se levantar,uma bela menina veio na direção de Yrokiro e o chamou .

Hikari:Ola!Meu nome é Hikari,muito prazer Yrokiro.

Yrokiro:O prazer é meu,e pode me chamar de Yro.

Hikari:Yro,venha comigo quero que conheça meus amigos.

Os dois se dirigiram para o pátio.Hikari levou Yro para perto de um grupo de pessoas

Hikari:Yro,essa é Akane,Hanna e Yume...e esses são Mahou,Yama,Senshi e Tenshi

Hanna:Gente...adorei conhecer o Yro e tudo mais...mas agora vamos comer...

Senshi e Tenshi:Cara...você come muito!

Hanna:Como mesmo...E o que vocês tem haver com isso?

Senshi e Tenshi(meio assustados):Nada...Calma...Que bicho te mordeu?

Hanna:A FOME!

Hikari(rindo):Ela tem razão vamos logo comer.Vem conosco Yro?

Yro:Claro!

Todos se dirigiram para uma árvore ali perto para aproveitar os últimos minutos do intervalo.

**Continua...**

Oiii 

Olha eu aqui de novo...e ai gostaram?Odiaram?Podem me dizer sem medo de ser feliz!E não se preocupem...eu aceito criticas numa boa.

**Eu sei que o fato de ter um aluno novo é meio repetitivo,mas eu juro que foi por uma boa causa(hehe),ele terá um papel importante na história,eu juro.**

**Eu queria agradecer muito a esse site: ****http/br. graças a ele tenho metade do nome dos meus personagens.**

**Agora vou agradecer aqueles que me mandaram reviews...**

**Mikarim:**Como suspeitei...minha linda revisora...minha primeira leitora!Adorei a review!E eu sempre deixarei você "revisar" minha fic...haha...Zoa Zoa.Beijos no seu coração!

**AngieGirl:**Postei!Demoro mas saiu...graças a sua ajuda!Que bom que você gostou do capítulo!Adorei a review!Beijos...Xauzinho!

Bibys:Amou?Amou?Jura?Muito obrigada!Que bom que você gostou da idéia do "suspense"!

Olha eu também, AAAAAMMMMEEEEIIII a review!bejios!

Duda:Que bom que você gostou!Acha mesmo?Valeu!Sabe de uma coisa...a personagen Hanna é toda especial pra você miga!Haha!Obrigada pela review,maninha querida do meu coração!Beijos!

Lucas:Oiii!Valeu por ter dado uma passada aqui migo!Que bom que você gostou...e não se preocupe nos duas faremos o Possível para chegar lá(hihi).Beijos da sua miga!

Vou indo gente...

Obrigado novamente...

Desculpe pelo atraso...talvez não aconteça de novo!haha!

Kissus no coração

Xauzinho e até a próxima!


	3. Por que tanto mistério?

**Oi gente!...please ñ me matem...eu sei q eu demorei e q mereço 1 belo d 1 esporro + vcs sabem...provas,estudos,etc (sera q algum d vcs acreditaram?)TA LEGAL! A CULPA É MINHA! Eu fui mtu irresponsável por abandonar a fic...sinto mtu! Se eu to postando agora vcs agradeçam a duas pestes (zoa zoa) na minha vida...eh vcs mesmo...Mikarim(revisora q foge do trabalho) e Lucas(o chato + legal dessse mundo)Migos d todas as horas q eu amo mtuuuu!**

**Agora voltemos a fic...**

Cap. 3- por que tanto mistério?

A aula havia acabado de terminar e Yrokiro andava pela escola totalmente perdido,por ser aluno novo não conhecia nada naquela escola.De repente parou...Yro começa a pensar q estava doido...ouve a voz de um anjo!Ele segue maravilhoso som que cada vez mais penetrava em seu ouvido e chega em uma porta.Parou na frente da porta e percebeu que a música havia acabado.Deu dois passos para traz antes de abrir a porta.Mas no momento em que ia abrir a porta uma menina saiu da sala com tanta pressa que derrubou Yro e a si mesma.

Menina(caída no chão):Ai...minha cabeça...Meu deus!Desculpe!...Yro!?!

Yrokiro(se levantando):Hikari!?! Foi mal mesmo!

Yrokiro ajuda Hikari a se levantar e por um bom tempo os dois ficam apenas se encarando,um mais surpreso que o outro.

Yro: Hikari será que você poderia me ajudar?É que eu estou meio perdido...sabe eu so novo e não conheço nada por aqui.

Hikari(visivelmente aliviada):Claro! Para onde você quer ir?

Yro: Eu preciso passar na secretaria antes de ir para casa...me ajuda?

Hikari: Ajudo!Deixe só eu pegar minhas coisas que estão dentro da sala.

Yro e Hikari foram a secretaria e depois os dois voltaram juntos para casa.

Yrokiro finalmente tomou coragem e virou-se para falar com Hikari...

Yrokiro:Hikari antes de tombar com você na porta daquela sala eu estava seguindo um som...um som muito bonito sabe...

Hikari gelou,não ninguém sabia de seu segredo e não ia ser agora que alguém irá descobrir!

Hikari(vermelha):Um som? Sério...?Interessante...

Yrokiro(notando o desconforto da menina):É...você sabe o que era?

Hikari:Eu?...Claro...era...era...era o rádio!

Yrokiro(meio desconfiado):Então ta...se você diz...

Hikari(tentando mudar de assunto):Então Yro,por que você veio para Tomoeda?

Yrokiro(desistindo de saber a verdade):Meus pais são donos de uma multinacional muito importante,a empresa Sokazui. Essa empresa tem varias filiais espalhadas pelo mundo,há uma aqui em Tomoeda e a algum tempo ela tem tido problemas financeiros então meus pais vieram tentar resolve-los.Mas antes de vir para cá fiz promete-los não mudar mais pelo menos até eu chegar a faculdade.

Hikari:Uau...deve ser difícil ficar mudando sempre.

Yro:E é.Geralmente fico um ano e meio em uma escola e logo depois vou para outra...

Hikari: Que coisa chata...

Yro:Hikari eu já não te conheço?

Hikari(meio surpresa):Acho que não...por que?

Yro:tenho a sensação de já te conhecer...e não só da vez que ti vi naquele clube...

Hikari:puxa...você se lembrou...

Yrokiro(com um sorriso maroto):É difícil esquecer o seu rosto tão bonito...

Hikari fica vermelha com a afirmação de Yro...ela olha pra ele ...tem razão..ela já o conhece...

Yro(olhando para Hikari pensativo):Já foi a China?

Hikari:Mas é claro que fui!Toda a família do meu pai mora na China.Minha avó Yelan Li é a dona da maior empresa da China.Vou para lá pelo menos uma semana em todas as férias.

Yrokiro(surpreso):você é a neta de Yelan Li?

Hikari:Sim!Eu mesma!(fazendo uma reverência)Hikari Kinomoto Li a suas ordens...hihi...

Yrokiromo se tivesse descoberto o Brasil**(porque...sou brasileira com muito orgulho,com muito amor...hihi)**:Então nos conhecemos daquela festa que sua avó deu para comemorar os lucros da empresa Li, ela chamou praticamente todas a empresas da China!

Hikari:Isso mesmo!nossa nos conhecemos a uns três anos e nem sabíamos...

Yrokiro:Isso é que é destino...

Depois de alguns minutos andando os dois chegaram a casa de Hikari**(que peninha)**

Hikari:Tchauzinho Yro!Até amanhã!

Yrokiro:Tchau Hikari!Até mais!

Hikari entra em casa e percebe que esta vazia,mas isso já era normal...seus pais foram trabalhar e Kero só pode estar lá em cima em seu quarto jogando vídeo game e comendo doces**(esse ñ vai mudar nunca minha gent)**.

Hikari olha para a mesa e encontra um bilhete de seus pais

"Hikari,

Tome cuidado e por favor não abra a porta pra ninguém!

Beijos

Mamãe e papai."

Hikari olha para o bilhete e estranha a recomendação de seus pais...

Hikari:eu ein...parece até que já não sou grandinha o suficiente para me cuidar!

Hikari(entrando em seu quarto):Ola Kero!...Nossa...sera que você não se cansa de ficar toda a vida na frente desse computador!**eu ñ posso falar nada...hihi).**

Kero(concentrado no jogo):Só mais um pouco...eu to ganhando do Espinel...NÃO...PERDI!!!!

Hikari(entrando no banheiro):Hahaha...vai ser difícil algum dia você ganhar do Spi,Kero,mas quem sabe um dia você chega lá!(falando baixinho)será que esse dia chega mesmo...hihi...

Hikari toma seu banho,faz as tarefas e se joga no sofá para ver um pouco de TV.Enquanto está assistindo TV,Hikari percebe que Kero está ao seu lado com uma cara preocupada.

Hikari(virando-se para Kero que flutuava do seu lado):O que houve Kero?Você esta com essa cara já faz um tempão...

Kero(pensativo):Esses dias eu ando sentindo uma presença mágica...você não percebeu nada?

Hikari(meio distraída):Não, não percebi nada de diferente...

Kero: É uma presença conhecida...mas não estou conseguindo reconhece-la...é estranho... parece protegida...com um escudo...para não ser reconhecida...

Hikari(não dando muita bola):Por que alguém faria isso Kero?Acho que você esta senindo coisas...

Kero:Não sei...

Hikari:Não liga Kero...se você algo tão trágico mamãe e papai teriam sentido também..

Kero:Tem razão...quando Sakura chegar falarei com ela

Hikari(levantando-se do sofá):Ok...mas agora...que tal um pedaço de bolo?

Kero:Bolo?...Oba...

Kero sai voando na frente de Hikari enquanto essa o segue até a cozinha.

Do outro lado da rua uma criatura em cima de uma árvore olhava os dois se divertirem na cozinha com um olhar malicioso no canto da boca

Criatura: Ria enquanto pode queridinha...

A criatura da uma risada maléfica e some num piscar de olhos

Do outro lado da cidade Sakura sente um aperto no coração e preocupada sai correndo para casa.

**Continua...**

**Oiiii…voltei…**

**Alguém ainda quer me matar? Eu conheço uma pessoa q quer ñ Mika?**

**E ai?Gostaram? **

**Será?**

**Eu sei q ainda ta um tanto pequeno + se vcs fossem esperar a preguiça baixar vcs vão ficar vendo navios...d ond eu desenterrei isso?**

**Adoro tds vcs queridos leitores!**

**Lucas:**Oi meu lindo!Demorei mtu?Foi tanto assim?Se disser q sim eu te bato! Zoa zoa...Gosto mesmo do cap.?Q bom! E desse vc gostou?Espero q sim!Bjusssss...xauzinho!

**AngieGirl:**Oi Miguinha!É verdade...depois d um tempo fica bem fácil + o problema é essa preguiça q ñ larga...hihi...bjus...xauzinho

**Gustavo.friend:**OI!A ñ to bolada contigo...então só a Mika é sua miga carioca?Ta bom né...to zuando!Q bom q vc gosto da fic! Ainda vo lê as suas so quero vr...bj...xauzinho!

**Mikarim:**Mika!Miga!Mila! oi m ao cubo...huahua!Fugindo do trab ñ eh? Q feio...zoa zoa...pod postar a sua agora...feliz? Vlw pela review!Lindinha! q bom q ta gostando...ou sera q esta mentindo so pra revisar?...zoa!Bjussss...xauzinho!

**Miseno-san:**Ora ora...eh meu querido autor agora meu querido leitor?Q ótimo!!!Vc realment acha q a fic ta tão boa assim?Puxa!Vlw mesmo!Acho q vc exagero...+ adorei a review!Sua fic também é ótima...nada d inveja!Bjussss...xauzinho

**P.S.** Mika ta aqui sua propaganda:"leiam a fic da Mika:Âmbar da terra esmeralda do mar" É D+++++++++

**BJU**

**ATE A PROXIMA**

**XAUZINHO!**


	4. visita mais que esperada

**OIOIOI...puxa essa foi mais rápida...pelo menos assim a minha revisora querida fica mais calminha,posta a fic dela e todo mundo fica feliz...acho que de agora em diante vo escrever os cap. maiores pq eu to doida pra que chegue logo a parte em que...ops!Quase contei a história... hihi... vamos para o próximo cap. e boa leitura pra vcs pessoal...!**

Cap. 4 - visita mais que esperada

Sakura chega em casa junto com Shaoran...

Sakura (saindo do carro): Você também sentiu Shaoran?

Shaoran afirma com a cabeça e os dois entram em casa correndo

Com grande alivio os dois vêm Hikari e Kero dormindo no sofá com a TV ligada.

Shaoran pega Hikari no colo e a leva para seu quarto enquanto Sakura tentava acordar Kero que estava deitado do lado de um pedaço de bolo de chocolate... **(eu: q milagre Kero! Vc ñ comeu o bolo inteiro! Kero: Na verdad aquele era o segundo pedaço, mas só ñ comi tudo pq acabei dormindo. eu: vc ñ muda msm...).**

Sakura: Kero acorda!

Kero (finalmente abrindo os olhos): O que houve Sakura?

Sakura (visivelmente preocupada): Você sentiu alguma presença estranha hoje?

Kero: Senti sim, eu ia falar com você assim que chegasse em casa. Você não acha que pode ser...?

Sakura: receio que sim...

Nesse exato momento Shaoran entra na sala.

Shaoran: Então Sakura, esse bichinho de pelúcia descobriu alguma coisa?

Kero (irritadíssimo): QUEM VOCÊ ESTA CHAMANDO DE BICHINHO DE PELUCIA SEU MOLEQUE?!?

Sakura (no meio de Kero e Shaoran): PAREM VOCÊS DOIS!

Os dois param, então os três sentam-se e começam a discutir sobre a estranha presença...

Sakura: se for ele o que nos iremos fazer?

Shaoran: Teremos que Treinar Hikari o mais rápido possível! Afinal nós sabíamos que esse dia ia chegar e fomos avisados.

Sakura: Em falar nisso Shaoran, não se esqueça de quem temos que pegar amanhã no aeroporto...

Shaoran: Não esqueci minha flor.

Kero: Ei seu moleque. chame Sakura pelo nome!

Shaoran (levantando a voz): Quem é você para dizer como eu devo ou não devo chamar Sakura?!

Sakura: vocês querem parar com isso! Meu deus! Parecem duas crianças!

Os dois param e Sakura manda Kero ir dormir. Ela e Shaoran vão para a cozinha preparar alguma coisa para comerem. Shaoran liga o rádio enquanto Sakura procura qualquer coisa leve para os dois comerem, mas ao ouvir a música que acabará de começar na radio os dois param, se olham e sem resistir se entregam um aos braços do outro...

Sakura (presa aos fortes braços de Shaoran): Nunca vou me esquecer da primeira vez que ouvi essa música... Depois de tanto tempo...

Shaoran sorri, do jeito que só ele sabe, um sorriso que sempre deixava aquela bela mulher de olhos esmeraldinos derreter-se por dentro...

Os dois se entregam a um beijo caloroso e ousado, e por lá ficam até quase perderem o ar...

A música acaba... pena que momentos assim não durem para sempre...

Depois de comerem um prato de Takoyaki **(depois eu explico que comida é essa viu gente...) **os dois sobem e dormem em sono profundo.

TRIIIIIIIIMMM...aquele barulho novamente...

Hikari (caindo da cama): AAHHHH... Kero você aumento o volume dessa coisa?!

Kero: pelo menos assim você acorda!

Hikari: a seu... seu... AHHH... to atrasada!

Kero (¬¬): grande novidade...

Hikari pega a mochila e sai correndo para fora do quarto.

Kero (¬¬): Vai pra escola de pijama?

Hikari que já estava no meio da escada da uma olhada em seu próprio corpo e solta um berro. Ela sobe correndo a escada e se veste depressa, e novamente desce as escadas para tomar café.

Hikari: BOM DIA!

Ao perceber que falava com as paredes, Hikari vai até a garagem e percebe que apenas o carro de sua mãe não estava lá...

'Onde será que eles foram?' Hikari ficou se perguntando, até que seu relógio começa a apitar e ao ver que ia chegar novamente atrasada sai correndo em direção a escola...

No aeroporto de Tóquio.

Voz:SAKURA!...SHAORAN!...

Os dois que estavam sentados no banco do aeroporto olham para o lado e vêm uma linda mulher de cabelos longos e negros e olhos rubis correndo ao encontro deles...os dois se levantam, mas ao mesmo tempo são derrubados por Meilling...

Meilling (abraçando os dois): Que saudade!Ai Saki...Shao...todos na China estão sentindo muitas saudades!

Sakura (quase morrendo sufocada): Se você não aliviar um pouco eles vão ter mais saudades ainda!

Os três começam a rir enquanto todos em volta tentavam descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

Eles se levantam e novamente Meilling abraça os dois desesperadamente...

Meilling (finalmente os soltando): E então, agora vamos passar na casa da Tomoyo?

Sakura: Aham... venha vamos levar suas malas pro carro.

Os três saem do aeroporto e vão para casa de Tomoyo.

Na escola Tomoeda...

Hikari (entrando na sala): BOM DIA!

Yrokiro (virando-se para a porta): BOM DIA Hikari!

Hikari olha em volta e percebe que ela e Yro são as únicas almas vivas presentes naquela sala...

Hikari: Nossa... eu achei que tinha chegado atrasada...

Yrokiro (confuso): De fato, você está adianta até demais...

Hikari (mais confusa do que qualquer coisa): O QUE?!

Yro (rindo da situação): Hikari olha a hora...

Yorokiro mostra o relógio para Hikari...realmente faltava pelo menos 15 minutos para começar a aula...'O QUE!?'... era tudo que Hikari consegue pensar naquele momento..."Como?! Eu adiantei o relógio?'...não...não ela...mas conhecia uma pessoa que poderia ter feito isso...'KERO! VOCÊ É UM GUARDIÃO MORTO!!!'

Hikari (com um olhar fulminante para si mesma): É verdade...devo ter adiantado o relógio sem querer... (falando baixinho para Yro não ouvir): Kero...seu...seu...

Yro (confuso):Disse alguma coisa?

Hikari (meio corada):Não foi nada...

Os dois sentaram em seus devidos lugares e começaram uma longa conversa... assunto era o que não lhes faltava... já que se conheciam e nem sabiam...tinham que por o papo em dia...

Na casa de Tomoyo...

Meilling (abraçando a amiga...ou melhor...sufocando a amiga...):Tomoyo! Que saudade! Esse ano nem foi me visitar... UM ABSURDO!

Tomoyo (rindo):Sua boba eu e Eriol tivemos que ir para Inglaterra resolver umas coisa, eu também estava morrendo de saudades!

Depois que soltou Tomoyo foi cumprimentar Eriol...que também teve o mesmo destino que os outros...

Depois de entrarem Sakura, Tomoyo e Meilling foram para cozinha preparar algumas coisinhas enquanto Eriol e Shaoran ficaram na sala conversando banalidades de homem...

Já na escola Tomoeda...

Estava na hora do intervalo, Akane e Hikari se dirigiam a uma árvore imensa onde um grupo de alunos estava sentado...

Todos estavam lá... Mahou, Yume, Yama, Sora, Senshi, Tenshi, Hanna,... mas Hikari sentia falta de alguém... ela olhou para o portão e viu um belo jovem sentado sozinho...

Hikari (se levantando):já volto gente...

Akane: Aonde você vai?

Senshi e Tenshi (olhando para Hikari que ia em direção a Yro): uuuuuuu... Ela vai atrás do príncipe Yro...

Hikari (irritada e meio corada): Não tem nada haver, nós somos apenas amigos... eu mau o conheço!

Dito isso Hikari foi ao encontro de Yro e com um pingo de vergonha o rapaz foi arrastado ate a árvore que a bela menina de olhos cor de âmbar estava...

Na casa de Tomoyo...

Os cinco estavam sentados na grande sala de estar da mansão Hiiragizawa com um ar meio pesado... sabiam que estavam ali agora não por um mero encontro de amigos, precisavam resolver tudo o mais rápido possível.

Shaoran: Eriol, você e Tomoyo já resolveram o que vão fazer em relação a Akane?

Eriol (segurando a mão de sua esposa): Nós não temos outra saída... Sabemos bem que Hikari não será a única testada, e também não será um grande problema... nossa filha sempre foi muito interessada em magia...

Tomoyo não agüenta e desaba em um choro triste e melancólico... seu maior tesouro estava em perigo e ela não poderia fazer nada... Eriol abraçava-a com todo o carinho e assegurava-lhe de que tudo ficaria bem...

Sakura olhava a prima e as lágrimas também lhe viam aos olhos... claro que poderia ajudar Hikari mas sabia que sua filha não gostava de magia e nunca se interessou nos treinos... quem sabe se tivesse exigido mais agora não seria tão complicado, mas a pior parte de tudo seria contar tudo que aconteceu, as mudança nos planos... estava ciente de que sua filha iria demorar para aceitar o fato.

Assim que terminaram tudo o que precisavam conversar Saki, Shao e Mei se despediram dos amigos e foram para casa.

Depois do termino das aulas Hikari, Yro e Akane estavam voltando juntos pra casa, quando de repente os três param e sentem uma presença muito forte... Hikari se assusta e olha para Akane...

Hikari (puxando Akane): desculpe Yro esquecemos que temos que resolver umas coisas juntas... a gente se vê amanhã... tchauzinho!

Akane também se despede de Yro, mas esse fica lá parado olhando as duas se afastarem...será que só ele havia sentido aquilo?... parece que não... será que é ela...?

As duas haviam parado no parque dos pingüins e estavam conversando...

Akane: O que será que foi aquilo?

Hikari (pensativa): Eu não sei... Será que tem haver com a presença que Kero disse ontem...

Akane: pode ser...vou pra casa e ver se mamãe e papai sabem de alguma coisa...

Hikari (se despedindo da amiga): Ok...Tchauzinho Akane!

Akane: Tchau Hika!

Cada uma seguiu seu caminho, uma mais confusa que a outra…

Quando chegou em casa Hikari encontrou Shaoran fazendo o almoço... estranhou mas assim que seu pai disse que havia alguém esperando por ela lá em cima**(lá em cima é o terceiro andarr da casa ok?...não se preocupem ela não vai pro céu...) **ela saiu correndo e se esqueceu de perguntar ao pai o por que de ter chegado tão cedo...

Depois de correr tantas escadas Hikari chegou a um dos aposentos de hospedes e de dentro do quarto ela pode ouvir duas vocês conhecidas..ao abrir viu sua mãe no meio de uma guerra de travesseiros com uma bela mulher de olhos rubis e cabelos longos negros...

Hikari (pulando em cima de Meilling):MEI!!!!!!!!!!!!QUE SAUDADE!

Meilling (retribuindo o abraço): Também senti sua falta Hikari!

Hikar i(agitada): Mei que ótima surpresa!Estava morrendo de suadade!O que faz aqui?Como vai todo mundo lá em casa?Já se casou com o Chang... espero que não porque você sabe que eu vou ser sua madrinha!

Meilling: Não...calma...prometo que vai ser a primeira a saber do casamento!

Sakura: calma meu amor, assim você mata a pobre Mei!

Meilling (rindo):sua mãe tem razão!Vamos, descer para almoçar e lá eu te conto tudo!

Hikari:OK!

As três descem e ajudam Shaoran a por a mesa...

Mailling:só você mesmo pra por esse homem pra cozinhar Saki!Lá em casa era uma briga pra ele preparar alguma coisa na cozinha...

Shaora:Há há há... você só me mandava pra cozinha porque nunca soube cozinhar Meilling!

Sakura e Hikari rolavam de rir dos dois que corriam pela sala **(na verdade meilling corria atrás de shaoran...coitadinho...hihi)** Nunca iriam mudar!

Depois do almoço todos foram para a sala e devoraram um bolo inteiro de morango...

Hikari (virando-se para Meilling): Então Mei...o que veio fazer aqui?

Sakura, Shaoran e Meilling se olham...vai ser agora...

**Continua...**

**Hahaha...acharam que iam descobrir tudo hj?PEGUEI VOCES!**

**Vcs saberam tudo...só mais um cap. **

**Espero que vcs tenham gostado...e também espero que eu esteja agradando algumas pessoas com a historia...mas quem não estiver gostando pode falar viu? Eu to aberta a criticas também...**

**Mika:**Oiii!!!Quem vc pensa q esta chamando de safada hein?preguiçosa tudo bm...mas safada ñ! vc vicio em Ragnarok e esqceu d todos...buáá...foi pra Arraial e ñ chamou...tsc tsc tsc...q feio M AO CUBO! E nada d culpar a internet dessa vez...q bom q vc gosto do cap. e desse...gosto?T amo linda bejos(a carinha q eu adoro)

**Lucas:**Oi lindo!É eu terminei o cap. e esse foi bm rápido...só demorou um pouco + pq a minha revisora irresponsável tava viajando e nos deixou aqui...hihi...tbm t amo mtu!bejão...xauzinho!!!

**Tolie:**Oi...gosto da fic?Q BOM!Ainda vai demorar pra descobrir quem é essa criatura...mas não se preocupe ñ vai demorar muito ñ...bjs...xauzinho!

**Miseno-san:**é vero...antes tarde do que nunk e puxa esse tarde demoro...mas esse nem tanto...hihi...vc so fala besteira no msn menino...q coisa...q bom q meu escritor querido gostou do cap...mas será q a lindinha da Hikari vai seguir os passos de Sakura?...E quanto o segredo q ela escond do Yro...iii...vai demorar...destino...destino...destino...q palavra linda ñ?O inimigo será revelado em breve tenha paciência...+ agora eu me vou...kissus...xauzinho!

**Obrigado pelas reviews pessoal!**

**E um Kissu no coração!**

**Até a proxima!**

**P.S.Takoyaki é um lanche feito de lula,farinha e tempero,muito popular no Japão...**


	5. Respostas

**Ola pessoal!quantos anos não nos vemos!**

**Eu sei que eu errei e que demorei muito...e que não mereço respirar o mesmo ar que vocês!DESCULPAAAA!BUABUABUA!**

**É sério...ano passado foi muito corrido,aconteceram muitas coisas e eu fiquei meio que sem tempo pra escrever...foi muito mal mesmo...**

**Espero que vocês estejam gostando...**

**Agora vamos ao que interessa... **

Cap.5 – Respostas

Hikari olhava para as outras três pessoas na sala muito surpresa e com um olhar confuso e cheio de medo... Por que tanto mistério?

Hikari (com um misto de ansiedade e medo): Gente...?Aconteceu algo que eu não possa saber?

Meilling (olhando para Sakura e Shaoran):Bem...na verdade é algo que você deve saber...mas eu não sei como te contar isso...

Hikari (meio agitada):Pode falar Mei...não pode ser nada muito grave...não é?

Sakura: Hikari... Há algum tempo a sua avó ligou para nós... houve uma mudança nos planos de...

Sakura não conseguiu continuar, Meilling notou seu desconforto e tentou falar, mas as palavras não saiam de sua boca.

Shaoran (com o rosto muito sério): Feng. Feng está vindo para o Japão.

Hikari gelou. Não podia ser... tudo que sempre temera estava para acontecer.

**Flash back**

Todo o clã Li estava reunido naquela ilustre manhã, incluindo Sakura e Shaoran. Eles tinham acabado de ter uma filha a qual nomeara Hikari. Então a família de Shaoran promoveu uma festa para homenagear a recém nascida. Sakura e Shaoran viajaram para China assim que receberam o comunicado. Eles levaram junto para Hong-kong seus queridos amigos Eriol e Tomoyo que haviam se casado a pouco e também esperavam uma querida criança, faltavam apenas dois meses para sua chegada, e Sakura não ficará longe da amiga nem por um segundo de sua gravidez e agora não seria diferente.

Mas nem todos queriam comemorar. O irmão de Yelan, Feng Sagamiro Li, não estava satisfeito com a união de seu sobrinho com uma japonesa e muito menos com o fruto dessa união.

No final da comemoração, Sakura e Shaoran foram chamados para uma reunião de família. Sakura se sente meio desconfortável nessas reuniões, então pediu para Eriol e Tomoyo os acompanhassem. Assim que entraram na sala, Feng e mais dois primos do mesmo, se levantaram e os cumprimentaram com um sorriso amarelo o qual Sakura conhecia muito bem. Os quatro se sentaram, mas os outros ficaram de pé.

Feng (em som falso): Querida Ying-fa(**flor de cerejeira em chinês)**, quero primeiramente parabenisa-la pela linda criança... e a você também jovem Shaoran.

Os dois sorriram e acenaram com a cabeça, apesar de Sakura estar profundamente irrtada, fato percebido por Feng.

Feng (com um sorriso triunfante): Algum problema, Ying-fa?

Sakura (calmamente): Claro que não, Feng. Pode prosseguir.

Shaoran olhou meio preocupado para Sakura e perguntou se estava mesmo tudo bem... ela fez um sinal de sim com a cabeça e se virou para frente. Shaoran soltou sua mão e fuzilou Feng com o olhar.

Feng (prosseguindo): Pois bem... hoje nos reunimos para receber um novo membro em nossa família, mas creio que hoje não seja apenas um dia para comemorar já que devemos lembrar que junto dessa criança cai uma grande responsabilidade, ela será a guardiã dos poderes de um guerreiro Li e da _maior feiticeira do mundo_...

As ultimas palavras de Feng soaram com um tom de desprezo, mas continuou...

Feng: ... Acho que dentro de alguns anos deveríamos testá-la para saber se ela será capaz de cumprir tal missão! Se não corremos riscos de deixar nosso futuro nas mãos de uma pessoa totalmente despreparada e se algum dia precisarmos dela, ela não poderá demonstrar fraqueza! Ela terá que aprender a ser uma maga forte desde cedo.

Houve muitos sussurros dentro da sala. Todos concordavam com Feng, o que deixou Sakura e Shaoran meio preocupados, será que Feng estaria tramando algo? Tomoyo segurava a mão da amiga em sinal de conforto dizia que tudo ficaria bem

Eriol(sussurrando para Shaoran):Ele pode mesmo fazer isso?

Shaoran(em tom meio preocupado):Eu acho que pode...ele tem muitas influencias sobre nossa família...

Por fim, Yelan tomou a palavra e pos ordem no local.

Yelan (levantando um pouco a voz): acho que está certo Feng, será melhor para todos nós se houvéssemos essa segurança, mas com uma condição... você só poderá testar Hikari quando ela for maior de idade, para que tenha chance de se aprimorar. De acordo Sakura e Shaoran?

Sakura e Shaoran se entreolharam e pediram um minuto para pensar.

Sakura (sussurrando para Shaoran de modo que Tomoyo e Eriol ouvissem): Eu estou com medo... e se ele estiver tramando algo?

Shaoran (em tom preocupado): eu sei minha flor... mas acho que não temos escolha... se não concordarmos poderá ser pior para nós!

Eriol (tentando confortar Sakura): ele tem razão Sakura. É melhor vocês deixarem que Feng faça o que quiser... aliás, eu sei que Hikari será forte o bastante para vencer qualquer teste que ele possa promover.

Sakura (mais calma): obrigada Eriol... (se virando para frente)tudo bem, nós aceitamos.

Feng (com um sorriso nos lábios): ótimo. Quando chegar a hora, lhe farei uma breve visita, minha cara.

Feng se retira da sala com um "adeus" seco. Enquanto isso os outros familiares vão cumprimentar Shaoran e Sakura.

**Fim do flash back**

Hikari estava ainda parada na cadeira e tentava voltar aos seus sentidos.

Hikari: E agora? Estou perdida! Eu vou falhar nos testes e sabe lá o que Feng vai fazer comigo!

Shaoran (segurando as mãos da filha): não fale isso. Não deixaremos que Feng faça nada com você!

Sakura (sentando-se ao lado de Hikari): Isso mesmo meu amor, você é o nosso bem mais precioso e nós vamos defendê-la a qualquer custo!

Hikari: Mas mãe, eu estou totalmente despreparada, e você sabe muito bem que você e o papai não podem me ajudar nos testes.

As condições de Feng tinham sido bem claras quanto qualquer ajuda que Hikari pudesse ter...e era exatamente isso...ela não poderia ter nenhuma ajuda...pelo menos nenhuma de seus pais...

Meilling (se levantando): é por isso que eu estou aqui! Eu vim te ajudar com os treinos... ele disse que seus pais não poderiam te ajudar... mas não disse nada sobre mim,né?! Então... você aceita minha ajuda para mostrarmos a ele quem manda?

Hikari fixa seus belos olhos cor de âmbar em cada um dos presentes na sala... seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas e num chora silencioso, ela abraça os três por um longo tempo.

Hikari (enxugando as lágrimas): obrigada gente. Não sei o que seria sem vocês... estou de acordo sim Mei... eu me esforçarei ao máximo, confiem em mim.

Sakura também começou a chorar e se levanta para abraçar novamente sua filha.

Sakura: é claro que confiamos meu amor! Você é muito poderosa, mesmo que ainda não saiba disso...

Hikari foi ao banheiro lavar o rosto e deixou os outros conversando na sala...

Shaoran: ela aceitou melhor do que esperávamos.

Sakura: tem razão. Mas só vou ficar tranqüila quando essa história acabar.

Meilling: mas não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem.É só confiarmos nela.

Sakura: eu confio nela, é de Feng que tenho medo...

Sakura deu um suspiro profundo e ficou olhando para um ponto fixo na parede...Como tudo isso ia terminar?O que aconteceria com sua filha?O que Feng estava tramando?...eram muitas perguntas sem respostas!

Hikari enxugou o rosto todo molhado e saiu do banheiro, mas quando parou no corredor e olhou para sala, onde Mei e seus pais estavam, e sentiu uma solidão crescer no peito, então, sem que ninguém percebesse, ela subiu as escadas silenciosamente e foi para uma pequena porta que ficava no teto do terceiro andar. Ela puxou a alavanca da porta e uma escada se abaixou em sua direção. Sem muita dificuldade, ela subiu a escada empoeirada. A porta dava no sótão e nele havia uma pequena janela. Hikari abriu-a,ela saiu e foi andando na calha até chegar no telhado onde se sentou. Ficou um bom tempo ali sentindo o vento gelado bater em seu rosto e jogar seus cabelos para trás,a escuridão dominava a rua a não ser pelas luzes acesas nas casas, lágrimas começaram a se formar de novo em seus olhos enquanto ela olhava para um ponto qualquer da rua.

Hikari estava tão concentrada que nem percebeu quando bolinhas de luz verde, que pareciam vaga-lumes, se formavam ao seu lado. Suas lágrimas começaram a atrapalhar sua visão, então as enxugou com a manga da blusa. Quando sua visão havia voltado ao normal, ela olhou para o lado e com um grito abafado, quase caiu do telhado. Do seu lado estava uma criatura a qual Hikari não sabia descrever exatamente, pois o brilho esverdeado e ofuscante quase a cegara.

Hikari (assustada): O q...q-quem é você?

A criatura deu um sorriso tão doce quanto mel e seus olhos transmitiam a Hikari uma paz inexplicável.

Criatura: Hikari,sou eu,Brilho... sua carta-madrinha.

Hikari (confusa e espantada): minha o que?!

Brilho (rindo da expressão confusa de Hikari): Sua carta-madrinha... deixa eu te explicar... quando você nasceu e sua mãe escolheu seu nome, sem saber, ela também escolheu uma carta-madrinha, ou seja, uma guardiã para você.Brilho é o significado do seu nome,por isso eu sou sua carta-madrinha.

Hikari estava tão chocada que as palavras não conseguiam sair de sua garganta. Brilho percebeu que Hikari estava muito surpresa e um pouco perturbada para falar qualquer coisa, então chegou perto da garota e deu uma risada agradável e carinhosa. Na hora, Hikari sentiu-se feliz, alegre e com uma grande paz no coração. No momento que essa paz invadia Hikari, Brilho havia virado um lindo colar de cristal verde em forma de uma estrela. Ela ficou um tempo de olhos fechados e com a mão no colar. O vento frio cortava-lhe o rosto, mas ela se sentia quente por dentro.

Suas pálpebras começaram a ficar pesadas e o frio começou a ficar mais intenso. Hikari se levantou e entrou em casa.Ela estava cansada.havia acontecido muitas coisas nesse dia e ela só queria dormir e esquecer,pelo menos por um tempo,de todos os seus problemas.Ela trocou de roupa,se deitou em baixo das cobertas e ficou olhando para fora da janela.Ela olhava para as estrelas,mas estava muito concentrada em uma estrela em especial...ela tinha o brilho meio apagado e meio...esverdeado?Ela se levantou para olhar melhor para a estrela,mas quando ia falar alguma coisa uma melodia invadiu seus ouvidos e penetrou em sua mente...ela foi ficando cada vez mais cansada e seus olhos iam se fechando involuntariamente...e antes que pudesse chegar perto de sua cama ela cai desacordada no tapete.

Do lado de fora do quarto de Hikari em cima de uma bela e humilde árvore cheia de flores de cerejeira uma linda mulher tocava uma flauta doce.Seus longos cabelos negros estavam jogados nos galhos da árvore,seus olhos negros e penetrantes estavam fechados e de um deles uma lágrima teimosa insistiu em rolar até o canto de sua boca...

Mulher(abrindo os olhos):...Durma bem meu anjo...você já teve problemas demais para uma noite...

Ela colocou a palma da mão na boca e mandou um beijo para a janela do quarto de Hikari.Ela estava sozinha em seus pensamentos quando de repente um outro ser apareceu ao seu lado fazendo os galhos da árvore se mexerem.

Feng(olhando para a janela):Ora,ora,ora...O que você faz aqui Ling suh?

Ling Suh(sem olhar para ele):Estou tentando consertar o que você tenta destruir!

Feng:Nossa não sabia que você era tão sensível minha cara...

Ling Suh sai da árvore e começa a andar em direção a rua...

Feng(seguindo-a):Ora vamos Ling Suh...você sabe que o que eu estou fazendo é o certo!

Ling Suh(enfurecida):Certo pra você!Você não se preocupa com ela...não esta nem aí se ela vai sair dessa viva ou morta!

Feng olha bem para dentro dos olhos de seu antigo amor,mas eles parecem penetrar em sua alma e fazê-lo se contorcer de vergonha de tal modo que ele não conseguia mais olhar para eles.

Ling Suh da as costas para Feng,já fizera isso uma vez e não lhe doía nem um pouco fazê-lo de novo.

Ling Suh(se afastando dele):Você sempre foi egoísta Feng, só pensa em você!Sabe que ela pode ser uma grande feiticeira sem a sua ajuda mas você não quer que ela seja...você quer ser!

Feng sabe que Ling Suh tem razão e deixa que ela se afaste sem impedi-la...mas ele não se incomodava...ele queria o poder sim!E só para ele!Aquela menina medíocre não sabe o poder que tem...ela não o merece...

Feng da uma risada alta e se sente triunfante...olha novamente para a pequena janela e com um olhar ameaçador e sombrio ele se afasta da casa...

Do telhado de uma casa Ling Suh olha àquela cena amargurada...sentia falta daquele que um dia fora o seu amor verdadeiro e tinha medo do que ele se tornara...mas no fundo sentia pena...pena de vê-lo consumido pelo ódio e pela raiva...

Ela lançou a lua com um olhar suplicante e em seguida fechou seus olhos sem impedir que as lágrimas escorressem,com esse ultimo gesto ela sumiu...

Dentro da bela casa amarela Hikari se contorcia no tapete...

'Hikari andava em um lugar escuro e deserto tudo em sua volta era destruição...casas pegavam fogo,carros estavam destruído,crianças choravam,o desespero e o medo estava marcado no rosto de todas as pessoas...Hikari olhava para tudo aquilo horrorizada as lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos e o medo lhe corroia aos poucos...ela olhava para os lados sem saber o que fazer...se perguntando que alma doentia teria causado tanta destruição...De repente ela dirige o seu olhar para dois homens que lutavam...o mais novo não devia ter menos de dezoito anos e o outro usava uma capa escura mas seu corpo já era de um homem...o menino lutava bravamente,com todas as suas forças, seus cabelos rebeldes balançavam junto com seu corpo,era um corpo muito bem definido,parecia um profissional,seus olhos cor de âmbar estavam vermelhos,talvez de tanto chorar,lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto e caiam em suas feridas...Hikari estava confusa...conhecia-o de algum lugar...

Hikari(reconhecendo-o):NÃO!NÃO PODE SER!...Papai!!

...era sim...com certeza...Shaoran...só que mais novo...o que ele estaria fazendo ali?!?

Hikari foi se afastando,de costas,assustada com o que acabará de ver...quando de repente tropeçou em alguma coisa,alguma coisa não...ALGUEM!

Era uma bela jovem de cabelos castanhos claros,pele pálida e seus olhos entreabertos eram verdes vivos cor de esmeralda...ela tinha um ferimento no peito que sangrava sem parar...

Hikari se ajoelhou ao seu lado e ao perceber quem era sentiu um frio na espinha e desabou em choro...

Hikar(colocando a cabeça sobre o corpo quase sem vida):NÃO!MAMÃE!...NÃO...NÃO ME DEIXE!!!

O choro de Hikari estava tão alto que distraiu a atenção dos dois homens que lutavam.

Shaoran:SAI DE PERTO DELA!

A voz de Shaoran tinha uma raiva desconhecida por Hikari.Ele a empurrou para longe de Sakura e a segurou como se isso dependesse de sua vida...

O homem encapuzado colocou uma mão no ombro de Hikari. Ela se virou para ele com um olhar de ódio e desprezo, que jamais lançará a ninguém...

Hikari(socando o homem):VOCÊ A MATOU! S-SEU MONSTRO!

Hikari tentava atingi-lo de todas as formas possíveis + ele se esquivava com muita facilidade.Ela estava ficando cansada e as lagrimas atrapalhavam muito a sua visão.O homem sacou uma espada e mirou-a em Hikari.Ela já não enxergava mais nada, e no fundo só conseguia ouvir a voz de seu pai chamando por Sakura com todo ar de seus pulmões.Aos poucos ela não ouvia mais nada e tudo a sua volta era escuridão...'

**Continua...**

**Oi de novo gente!!**

**E ai gostaram? Espero que sim...não é exatamente ENORME mais axo que da pro gasto né??**

**Me desculpem por qualquer erro de português...é que eu não tenho + revisor...**

**Desculpe meus leitores por fazer vocês esperarem tanto!**

**Sinto muito muito muito mesmo!**

**OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS!VOCÊS SÃO MARAVILHOSOS!**

**Prometo que serei mais pontual!!!Adoro vocês!**

**Kissus **

**Aishiteru! **


End file.
